1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to kitchenware, specifically to a baking pan that adds more edges and corners to the baked good.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
When brownies, cakes, and other goods are baked, the edges (those parts touching the sides of the baking pan) have a different consistency than those that do not touch the pan sides. The portions of baked goods that touch the pan sides have a chewier, firmer edge than those portions that are not near baking pan sides. Some people prefer the portions of the baked good that have an edge that was baked touching the side of the baking pan (especially corner portions of baked goods, since they have two (2) edges that were baked touching the pan sides).
Existing baking pans that are used to bake cakes, brownies and other goods are rectangular or round in shape. Pans with specific shapes (for example, those in the design of cartoon characters) are shaped for aesthetic purposes only. These pans do not change the end product, except in shape. They do not create substantially more edge per total amount of baked good.
This invention is an article of kitchenware for increasing the edge linear measure of the goods baked within said article comprising
(a) a baking pan of predetermined material said baking pan having a baking surface said baking surface having raised crests that are substantially tall enough to peak over baked good batter surface.
Whereby increasing the number of edges of the goods baked within the pan.
Accordingly, the advantage of the present invention is:
(a) The baking pan has more edges for the baked good to be baked against. Baking with this pan will create more edges on the baked good compared to baking with a standard rectangular, circular, or aesthetically shaped pan.
A further advantage is that baking with this pan will decrease the time needed to cook the baked good. Areas of a baked good batter that are near or touching the edge of any baking pan while baking, bake faster than those areas of the batter that are not touching or near an edge. Since this pan has more edges, the baked good will bake faster.